


The Diary of Katie Jackson

by TonksForever36



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksForever36/pseuds/TonksForever36
Summary: In this story, Michael Jackson has 4 children, not 3, a girl he adopted. These are her diary entries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. August 22, 1990

August 22, 1990

Hey Diary,

I decided it's time to start writing in you and for a good reason. But before I tell you why, I should tell you a little about myself. Here we go.

Name: Kathryn Michael Carter

Name I go by: Katie

Nickname: Jellybean

Birthday: June 20, 1978

Age: 12

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'6 (Yes I am tall for a 12 year old but that doesn't make me a circus freak.)

Residence: Second star to the right, straight on till morning (sorry couldn't resist) Neverland Valley Ranch Santa Ynez Valley, California. (Have you guessed who my daddy is yet?

Age that I was taken in: 5, after my mother died of cancer.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Foods: Kentucky Fried Chicken (like father, like daughter), Mexican, Italian, popcorn and jelly beans.

Food Dislikes: None, unless you count walnuts, because I am deathly allergic to them.

Favorite Book: The Time Machine, not Peter Pan (Sorry, Daddy)

Favorite Movie: Moonwalker (What else?)

Favorite Song: Smooth Criminal

Hobbies: Dancing, drawing, reading, and riding my horse named Oreo.

Do I like tabloids: What do you think?

Anyway, I think you know enough about me now. Here's why I decided to start writing in you today

7 days from now, on Daddy's 32nd birthday, he is going to adopt me. I will officially be known as Kathryn Michael Jackson (ironic, isn't it?) otherwise known as Katie.


	2. August 29, 1990

August 29, 1990

Sorry I haven't written in you a long time, Diary, but you would not believe all the things you need to get together before you can be adopted. 

Here's the short list: Daddy's lawyer has to be there, don't know why, I just it's just some legal thing, two witnesses, we got Daddy's mom and Elizabeth Taylor to be there. They have to sign the papers too. They have to be signed in front of a judge. Last but definitely not least you need Michael and I. 

We are going to have to go all the way to LA to do this because that's where I was born. I don't know what's wrong with doing it here at home. Those are the rules, I guess. 

Anyway, it's time for me to get changed. After all I can't very well be adopted wearing just a t shirt and jeans. I'm gonna wear my favorite dress. It's black with white flowers, and comes all the way down to my ankles. I know it's a little hot for August, but it doesn't have sleeves so at least I won't die of heatstroke or something. My new black sandals go perfect with it. 

Knowing Daddy, he'll probably wear a red shirt, black pants, his loafers, and that hat of his. That's Daddy, what can you do? 

Anyway I really need to go, because if I don't I'll be late for giving Michael his birthday present. 

What's that, you ask? Well it's me. Because in three hours, my name will officially be Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson.


	3. September 1, 1990

September 1, 1990

I'm writing to you from bed, dear diary, and another day in bed awaits me. I'm in bed, because I;m sick. It's not my bed, though. It's a hospital bed. Daddy's ok. I just wanted to say that before you got worried. I'm getting ahead of myself though, so let's start at the beginning.

Yesterday, Daddy and I decided had some kids come to Neverland. We set this up through the Make A Wish foundation. These poor kids have cancer. Anyway, we wanted to give them a day off from worrying about their disease. Everything was going great. They went on some rides, played with the animals, and watched a movie. We all sat down on the grass to eat our lunch. One of the kid's mom's made cookies. I took a bite of one and the next thing I know, I'm going into anaphylatctic shock. There were no walnuts in the cookies that I could see. If there were, I wouldn't have eaten one. Anyway, the mix must have been made in a factory where walnuts are, and somehow they got in.

Luckily, I had my Epi-Pen on me, like I always do. I was able to give myself a shot of adrenaline, which is not easy, when you're having trouble breathing. Someone called an ambulance. I have to remember to thank them for that. The paramedics took me to the hospital and Daddy stayed behind to calm down the kids. I'm glad he did. I hope I didn't scare them to too much. They have enough stuff to deal with. 

Daddy came later, with some clothes and stuff. He said the press people were there. I told him I knew and that they got pictures of me going into the hospital. He told me not to worry about it for now, that we would deal with it later. Anyway, Daddy brought me my favorite cuddly toy, a white stuffed seal, that he bought me when we moved into Neverland. Definitely fun to hug when you're sick. Daddy's the best to hug, but Baby Seal comes in a close second.

So, Diary, I'm getting a little sleepy, so I'll sign off and talk to you soon. 

Love you. Good Night.

P.S. I love you too, Daddy


	4. September 4. 1990

September 4. 1990 

Hey, diary, guess where I am. That's right, I'm home! Well not home, exactly, but in L.A. In Century City, to be exact. Anyway, I'm all better now, and Daddy and I have gone to LA to continue recording his new album. We have an apartment there. The people are nice. They don't bother us too much, they say Hi which I like, and the press people leave us alone too. The new album doesn't have name yet, but Daddy sure has written songs. It's going to be tough to decide which 14 songs can make on the album. I wonder how we should decide that. Maybe we can pick them out of a hat. 

Now on to some serious stuff, that is hard for me to talk about. Daddy had to go to the doctor while he was here. His dermatologist to be exact. His vitiligo is getting worse, and I don't think there's anything we can do. 

Enough talking about sad stuff. I really like Century City. It's a nice town, not too far from the beach, and definitely a lot of things to draw. Anyway that's about it. Daddy and I are going to the beach, and watch the sun set and the moon rise. He said he got an idea for a new book, and being on the beach will help him write it. He said it will be a book of poems and stuff. Sounds neat. More about this later. 

See ya, Diary. 

Katie


	5. September 6. 1990

September 6, 1990

Hey Diary,

It's me again. Still in Century City. I forgot to tell you something. I've started school again. I just started yesterday. I'm in 7th grade now. Can you believe that I'm in Santa Barbara Junior High School. Technically I'm not in it, I'll be doing my schooling at home from now on. Daddy has become so famous and popular, that he thought he would be safer for me to be home schooled. We had one of our world famous serious chats about it. 

At first I wasn't sure how I felt, but in thinking it over, I realized it didn't sound that bad. School starts at 9 and ends at 3. Of course, I get a break for lunch. I have eight classes. Here they are in no particular order: Math, English, Social Studies, Science, Spanish, Art, and Music. Music class isn't hard, I mean, just look who my daddy is. The principal, whom Daddy and I met back in August is really nice. 

He said I could be excused from taking gym class as long as I took a double class in Art. No argument from me there! Anyway that's my work. I do it at home and send it back to the school when I'm done and they send me more work. I even take tests and everything. Anyway, that's my school life, and that's that.

Talk to you soon,  
Katie


	6. October 16, 1990

October 16, 1990

Hey Diary,

Once again I'm sorry for having not written to you in a long time. Michael and I have been extraordinarily busy with everything. Schoolwork, song writing, album recording, going back and forth to visit Grandma and Grandpa. Some good news though, the new album finally has a name. It's called "Dangerous." Good name! Anyway today was "Family Day." 

Tito and Randy's birthday's were coming up, so we all decided to get together here at Neverland. Tito's birthday was actually today, so it seemed like a perfect time for a little reunion so to speak. We don't really celebrate birthdays. I don't really know why, but Family Day is better than nothing. We talk about everything under the sun, except for business. I love catching up with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Speaking of which, maybe I should introduce you to the family.

Joseph Walter Jackson-Born: July 26, 1929 Father to ten children. He's a good grandfather and I love him I just wish I knew him more.

Katherine Esther Jackson-Born: May 4, 1930 Mother to ten children (nothing but respect for carrying all those kids). An amazing grandmother. I am surprised I don't love her more than Daddy.

Here come all the children in birth order:

Maureen Reillette "Rebbie" Jackson-Brown-born May 29, 1950. One of my favorite aunts. Her husband is an awesome uncle. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met.

Sigmund Esco "Jackie" Jackson-born May 4, 1951. A really great uncle. Don't know him as well as I'd like because I haven't seen him that much. I still love him though.

Toriano Adaryll "Tito" Jackson-born October 15, 1953. Love him. A great uncle. Wish I could see him more.

Jermaine La Jaune Jackson-born December 11, 1954. Love him. Same story, though. I don't see him enough.

La Toya Yvonne Jackson-born May 29, 1956. Same day as Rebbie, can you believe it? Haven't spoken to her in nearly two years. For some reason has estranged herself from the family. I don't know why, although I have heard things. I love her and feel sorry for her. She's missing out on a lot of love and fun. I hope she come's back.

Marlon David Jackson-born March 12, 1957. I love him lots. One of my favorite uncles. Same old story though, wish I could see him more.

Brandon Jackson (born/died March 12, 1957-Marlon's twin brother. He and Brandon were born too early. Brandon only lived a few hours. Poor Marlon and Grandma, that's all I have to say about that.

Michael Joseph Jackson-born August 29, 1958. Need I say anything, except I love him to bits, he's the best Daddy in the world, and the only one I'd ever want. If Daddy ever has any more kids, they'll be the luckiest kids in the world!

Steven Randall "Randy" Jackson-born October 29, 1961. Love him of course, but same old story. Don't see him enough.

Janet Damita Jo Jackson-born May 16, 1966. Love her, love her, love her! My favorite aunt next to Rebbie. I think I finally understand why she and Daddy are so close, because she's just so nice and the next best person, besides Daddy, at cheering me up!

So those are my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and my daddy. Next time I'll tackle my cousins.

That's all for now!  
Katie


	7. October 20, 1990

October 20, 1990

Hey Diary,  
Remember how I promised I'd introduce you to all my cousins? Well, today's the day. I hope you enough room because I have a lot of cousins.

Rebbie's and Nathaniel's children are:  
Stacee Brown-born May 6, 1971 Age-19  
Yashi Brown-born October 18, 1977 Age-13  
Austin "Auggie" Brown-born November 22, 1985-Age 4

Jackie's Children:  
Sigmund Esco "Siggy" Jackson, Jr.-Born June 29, 1977-Age 13  
Brandi Jackson-Born February 6, 1982-Age 8 (She's adopted like me. Hooray for adoption!)

Tito's Children:  
Toriano Adaryll "Taj" Jackson, Jr.-Born August 4, 1973-Age 17  
Taryll Adren Jackson-Born August 8, 1975-Age 15  
Tito Joe "TJ" Jackson-Born July 16, 1978-Age 12 (Like me! Yay!)

Jermaine's Children:  
Jermaine La Jaune "Jay" Jackson, Jr.-Born January 27, 1977 Age-13  
Autumn Joy Jackson-Born July 10, 1978 Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)  
Dawn Jackson-Born March 6, 1985 Age-5  
Jeremy Maldonado Jackson-Born December 16, 1986 Age-4  
Jaimy Jackson-Born March 17, 1987 Age-3  
Jasmine Jackson-Born 1988, but I can't remember her birth date-Age-2  
Jourdynn Michael Jackson-Born October 7, 1989-Age 1

Marlon's Children:  
Valencia Jackson-Born 1976, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-14  
Brittany Jackson-Born 1978, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)  
Marlon David Jackson, Jr.-Born September 23, 1981. Age-9

Michael's Children:  
Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson-Born June 20, 1978. Age 12 (I'm their cousin, aren't I?)

Randy's Children:  
Genevieve Jackson-Born December 3, 1989 Age-1  
Stevanna Jackson-Born June 17, 1990 Age-4 Months

Well Diary, those are my cousins. Wow, you did have enough to list them all. The grand total is, drum roll please, Twenty! Wow!   
Well, the more the merrier, they say. I'd rather have more people to love than less. 

I'm done for the day, because that took a lot of brain power. Talk to you soon

Love ya,  
Katie (The girl with 20 cousins)


	8. October 22, 1990

October 22, 1990

Hey Diary,  
Guess who? That's right, me again. I thought since was describing my family, I'd describe the place my Daddy and I live. I'll start with our house. It's big, not sure how big exactly, but I think it's about 13,000 square feet. For me though, that's not big. It's just a home, where Daddy and I live.

Let's start with the layout. You walk in the front door and there's the main hall. To the right is the staircase. My room is on the second floor. You go up the stairs, make a right, and walk next to the railing of the staircase. My room is at the end of the hall on the right. When you first walk in, you'll see a book shelf, one of two in my room. It's right next to my bed, that's where I keep my music, movies, drawing supplies, and my dance shoes. Those are the most important things to me, so they get a place of honor.   
My bed is big. It came with the house, as did the rest of the furniture, Daddy and I sure have adding new things, though.

My favorite color is blue. That's the color of my blanket and pillows and stuff. My blanket is blue and write striped. I have lots of pillows on my bed, I think about 6. I like to read and draw in bed, so l like to be comfy. Anyway, the first set of pillows are blue, the 2nd white, and the 3rd blue. My sheets are sometime blue, sometimes white, depending on when they get changed. My nanny does that for me. It's nice to have someone to help you out. 

There's another bookshelf on the other side of my bed. That's where I keep my books. I have lots of those, I think about a hundred. Daddy once said they should name a movie after me and call it "The Girl That Reads A Lot." Very funny, Daddy. Anyway, my desk is next to my other bookshelf. That's where I do my schoolwork, most of the time. Sometimes I do it at the dining room table.

Last but not least, is my window. That's to the right of my bed. There's a chair that I like to sit in and draw. It's blue with white flowers. So that's my room. Next is my bathroom, which is attached to my bedroom. Not fancy or anything, pretty much your standard bathroom. I do have a walk in closet, though. Not too many clothes though enough to survive.

There's more bedrooms on the second floor. We use them sometimes when we have guests like Elizabeth or Daddy's friend Brooke Shields, comes to visit, Janet, Grandma and Grandpa have stayed here too.

So, that's the second floor and my bedroom. Next time, I'll tackle the first floor and Daddy's room.

Love you,  
Katie


	9. October 23, 1990

October 23, 1990

Hey there, Diary,

I'm back. Let's continue the tour, shall we? Let's start with Daddy's room. When you come in the front door, there is a hallway to the right. That leads to his room. You go in the doors and down a little staircase, and you're in the sitting room. His room is very big. It's actually 2 stories. Anyway, in his sitting room, that's what I call it. There are 2 chairs, a TV and a stereo next to the bedroom door, and a fireplace to the right of the TV. Lucky duck for having a fireplace. I don't have one, but I don't need one. I don't think I'd use it.

Anyway, across from the sitting room is his bathroom. He's got a tub like everyone else. It may make bubbles and stuff, but it's a tub. Everyone deserves a good soak. He's got a walk in closet like me. His is bigger, but he's got more clothes. You come out of his bathroom and walk back across the sitting room and, believe or not, there's another bathroom, and another closet, but those have existed since the house was built. Anyway you go up this flight of stairs, which is next to the closet, and there's Daddy's bed. It's big like mine. It also has a lot of pillows. Daddy likes to be comfy and read in bed too. The only thing some people might think is strange, is the fact that the blanket has sequins. It's very sparkly. But what can you do, Daddy likes his sparkles. Anyway, that's his room. It's normal to me.

OK, time to go downstairs. From the front hall, you go into the library. There's tons of books in it and some comfy chairs. Daddy loves to read about every subject under the sun. You name it, he's read it. I'm amazed his brain can hold all that info, and that it doesn't leak out his ears.

From the library you go down a few steps into the living room. There's lots of comfy couches, maybe a little overstuffed for my taste, but comfy nonetheless. There's a grand piano, which I can't play to save my life, but Michael is very good. There's artwork and statues all over the house. Daddy loves art. So do I. Why do you think I draw so much? That reminds me, I need new drawing pencils. In a room next to the living room, there's another fireplace. We aren't really sure what to call this room, so we consider part of the living room.

From the living room, you get to the kitchen. Which of course, some people would consider big, but for Daddy and I, it's just a place to hang out and talk and be funny, and have warm milk and cookies before we go to bed. We've been doing that since I was 5, when Daddy and I lived at his parent's house. It's a tradition we took with us to here. In the corner by the window, there's a big round table, where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, when we are home anyway. Then there's the main area where everyone cooks. Daddy may have people to do it for him, but OK. There's the normal stuff like a sink, a dishwasher, a stove, lots of cabinets and counters. That's what kitchens have right?

Anyway you go up a few stairs and through to the formal dining room. We don't really use it that much so we used it as sort of a conference room, when it's time to talk business. We spend a lot of time on the phone with the LA people, considering we live about 2 hours away. So leave that room, and you are back in the main hall. Right across from the front doors are the back doors which lead to the back yard.

So diary, that's my home. I love it. It's the only home I have ever known, and the only one I'd ever want.

Love ya,  
Katie


	10. October 25, 1990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that I am speaking of the Jehovah's Witnesses in this chapter, I did some research and hopefully what I have written comes across as respectful. While I may not share their beliefs, I respect them.

Hi, Diary,

I'm spending some time in the Giving Tree. That's a tree here at Neverland where Daddy and I go when we want to have some alone time to think and things like that. Daddy's written some songs for the new album up here, too.

Today, when I went into town with Shawn to get some supplies for Rainbow House, the shelter in town's Halloween party, we stopped by the newsstand to say hi to my friend, and he showed me a tabloid. He knows I don't like them and they upset me, but since it concerned me, he thought I should know. When I went to the hospital because I went into anaphylaxis a while ago, I saw that the press people were there and they got pictures of me, I didn't really think anything of it, because I just wanted to feel better. As it turns out the pictures ended up in the tabloids right on the front page. I don't remember what the words were, but I wouldn't be surprised if the they said I was dying which is definitely possible considering how bad my walnut allergy is. It just makes me mad though, that the tabloids basically get to say whatever they want, and they don't seem to care about the truth. If a person were to come up and ask me why I couldn't have walnuts, I'd tell the truth and say it's because I'm severely allergic to them and if I ate them, I could die.

My thoughts turned to Halloween. I like it, and think it's fun, but not really sure I should be celebrating it. When I was little I went to Kingdom Hall with Grandma and was taught the belief's of Jehovah's Witnesses. Some family members have these beliefs, and I'm not saying they are bad or wrong, I'm just not sure if I do, but if they believe what they do, I'll respect that.

If I help out at Rainbow House's Halloween party this year, and I help set up, and help the kids carve their jack-o'-lanterns, I don't really see that as celebrating Halloween, simply as helping out, I know there are some people that may see that as celebrating Halloween, but there are two sides to every coin, and I don't really see the problem with making a jack-o-lantern because it means I get to be creative or putting pumpkins on the front porch because it makes the house look pretty. I've spoken to Daddy about this, and he agrees that pumpkins are nice and carving jack-o-lanterns look like fun, and if I want to do it, that's the choice I have to make, and it's mine alone.

As it turns out, Daddy found me in the Giving Tree, and asked if he could come up. I told him it was his tree and he said it was my tree, too. I said, “Sure, come on up.”

We talked about what I saw in the tabloids, Daddy told me to ignore it, because I knew there wasn't an ounce of truth in it, and not to worry about it. Our conversation then turned to the Halloween party. He agreed that I'm going to help out, and just because I'm helping doesn't mean I'm celebrating Halloween, it simply means I'm being nice and keeping a promise to my friends.

Anyway, Daddy wanted to show me the song he had written. It's called “Will You Be There?” He thinks it's kind of long and he may change some of it, but I like it. I asked if I could write it down in you, diary, and he said yes, so I did and here's the song.

Will You Be There?

Hold me like the River Jordan   
And I will then say to thee   
You are my friend   
Carry me like you are my brother   
Love me like a mother   
Will you be there? 

When weary tell me will you hold me?   
When wrong, will you mold me?   
When lost will you find me?   
But they told me a man should be faithful   
And walk when not able   
And fight till the end   
But I'm only human

Everyone's trying to control me   
Seems that the world's got a role for me   
I'm so confused   
Will you show to me   
You'll be there for me   
And care enough to bear me?

Hold me, show me   
Lay your head lowly   
Gently and boldly   
Carry me there   
I'm only human 

Carry, carry   
Carry me boldly   
Gently and slowly   
Carry me there   
I'm only human 

Knead me   
Love me and feed me   
Kiss me and free me   
And I will feel blessed 

Lonely   
When I'm cold and lonely   
And needing you only   
Will you still care?   
Will you be there? 

Save me   
Heal me and bathe me   
Softly you say to me   
I will be there   
But will you be there? 

Hold me   
Hug me and shield me   
Touch me and heal me   
I know you care   
But will you be there? 

Lonely   
When I'm cold and lonely   
(I get lonely sometimes, I get lonely)  
And needing you only 

Will you still care?   
Will you be there? 

Carry   
Carry me boldly   
Gently and slowly   
Carry me there 

Knead me   
Love me and feed me   
Kiss me and free me   
And I will feel blessed 

Call me   
Save me and face me 

Bless me and say to me   
I will be there   
I know you care 

Save me   
Heal me and bathe me   
Softly you say to me   
I will be there   
But will you be there? 

Feed me   
Feed me and soothe me   
When I'm lonely and hungry   
Will you still share?   
Will you still care? 

Nurse me   
Soothe me, don't leave me   
When I'm hurting and bleeding 

Bruised and bare   
Will you still care? 

Kiss me   
Face me and kiss me   
And when my heart is breaking   
Will you still care?   
Will you be here? 

Lift me   
Lift me up carefully   
I'm weary and falling   
I know you're there   
But do you still care?

So that's Daddy's song. I think it's perfect the way it is, but it's his song, not mine, and if he wants to change it, then ok. I'd like it either way. 

We climbed down from the tree after that, and headed back to the house, talking about a trip to Africa we might take soon, and what I want to do for my 13th birthday. It's not until June, but I was thinking I'd like to invite some of my school friends and some of the kids from Rainbow House to go to Disneyland with us. 

Daddy and I had dinner and some milk and cookies before bed, and then went to sleep. All in all, another ok day.

Talk to you soon, diary,  
Katie


End file.
